Year of the Demon
by Evandar
Summary: The Reikai Tantei are off to Hogwarts on a mission for Koenma, but what is it? And can they carry it out when faced with the meddling of the Light? Slash HieiKurama, YusukeKuwa, HarryDraco
1. Chapter 1

Heya. This, like all the weidest fics came to me in my sleep. Yeah, that means I dreamt this, then woke up and added a plot to it while walking round Asda.

Remember that if I owned this then Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hakusho would not be suitable for children. There'd be waaaaaaaaaaay too much hot gay monkey sex and I would be RICH! Which I'm not, btw because I spend all my money on manga and anime so don't sue me.

Pairings: Hiei/Kurama, Kuwabara/Yusuke, Harry/Draco...that's all I can think of for now.

Remember to read and review, and check out my other fic; 'Shadow Magi' if you like Harry Potter/YuGiOh! crossovers.

Lol. Such blatant advertisement. I should be ashamed...

Chapter 1

It was cold and wet and a vey unimpressed Draco Malfoy was trecking through the Forbidden Forest with Ron Weasley, Neville longbottom, Harry his boyfriend of three months Potter, and Hagrid, who had just had to bring that huge, cowardly dog of his along.

Yes, Draco Malfoy was extremely unimpressed, something that he was unashamedly taking out on the back of Ronald Weasley's head by glaring daggers at it. It was, after all, his fault that the four students were in detention for professor Snape and that Draco and Harry were missing their date.

Well, at least they were together...

Their little procession through the forest was cut short by Fang's loud barking and four rather distinct voices cutting through the night air.

"There're people up ahead!" one voice said.

"Let's ask them for directions", suggested another voice, that sounded if the speaker was in pain.

"Nah, we don't need help", said another voice, one that had a grating quality to it,and that Draco found extremely annoying.

"Don't be an idiot", snapped another, much deeper voice. "Both you and Kurama need medical attention and if those humans know the way then we'll get there quicker."

"Since when do you talk so much, shrimp?" the third voice asked indignantly.

"Since my mate got crushed by a sodding giant, moron", the fourth voice growled in reply.

"Stop fighting", the second voice moaned and they all fell silent. Hagrid took that oppotunity to lift his crossbow and point it at the place where the voices were coming from.

"Don' come any closer!" he called out. "'m warnin' yeh, I'm armed!"

"So are we", the first voice called back as three figures stepped out of the shadows and into the light cast by the wizards' wands.

One of them was a medium height boy with slicked back black hair and brown eyes. He held himself with a mixture of confidence and unparalleled arrogance, despite the fact that one of his companions was leaning heavily on his shoulder while trying to hold hs intestines in.

That boy was tall and had bright, ginger hair and a face that only a select few could love. He reminded Draco strongly of Weasley, on first sight, but then he had to remind himself that Weasley wouldn't have had the guts to hold himself together like that and stay conscious.

The last figure was extremely short, no more than five feet tall, including the hair that stuck up in a similar way to fire. That figure had bright red eyes that seemed to glow, and he was dressed all in black apart from a white scarf and a white bandanna, and, for some reason a silver fox fur scarf that was covered in blood.

"Who are yeh?" Hagrid demanded. "Wha' are yeh doin' here?"

It was the boy with slick black hair who answered. He shifted his friend slightly and began to speak.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi", he said. "One of the three Lords of Makai. This lump is my mate; Kazuma Kuwabara. Shorty over there is Hiei, another Lord of Makai and the fox that's busy doing a scarf impression is Kurama. He's the third Lord of Makai and Hiei's mate, and together we make up the Reikai Tantei!"

It didn't have the effect that the boy semed to expect since he rolled his eyes and tried again. "The Spiritworld Detectives?" he asked hopefully.

Hagrid's eyes widened slightly in surprise and realisation but the boy continued, cutting off anything Hagrid might have said.

"We're here on a mission to this school place for our boss, but the nearest portal was on the other side of the forest so we had to treck through here...and, well, despite past experiences we decided that going straight through would be the fastest route so we took it. Unfortunately we're unused to the kind of creatures that live in here so when they attacked us we were pretty unsure how to fight back, and as you can see, we have two injured because of it. So please, do you know the way to the school thingy and if you do, could you lead us there?"

"The 'school thingy' is called Hogwarts, Yusuke", the fox said faintly, trying to lift its head.

"Look", the short boy said angrily after a moment of silence. "My mate is dying. With him goes all the control that Spiritworld has on me. So unless you stop waisting our time and start moving then I'll kokuryuuha your ass to hell and be done with it."

Hagrid reponded immediately to the threat and he nodded before turning to lead the way out of the forest.

As the strangers passed them, Draco caught Harry's eye and they looked at each other, sharing similar thoughts of; 'Oh no, what now?'


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter, dedicated to my reviewers, of course. Many thanks to all of you for making me happy. /grins/ Here, have some chocolate cake. /hands over cake on a silver platter/

KyoHana: Thanks for all the praise, you had me grinning like a loon! And story alert? Wow! I'm so flattered! Thankyou. BTW, I've read loads of YYH/HP crossovers and I got a bit bored with the whole letters/Diagon Alley/ train/ school thing so I decided to make mine a bit different after a few attempts at writing a 'traditional' one that didn't work out. I'm glad it's appreciated.

Kat: Why thank you.

FoxyFireKitsune: Glad you like it! You're not the only one who's mentioned the Yusuke/Kuwabara pairing as being different but I like reading and writing it. Hope you don't mind! I just really hate Keiko, she annoys me, and there was just something about Yusuke begging Kuwabara to kiss him in the fifthe episode of the anime...

LoversPastForgotten: Hiei has more lines on the way! I'm trying desperately to keep him in character, although he may act sweeter around Kurama, so you can be assured that there will be plenty more sarcasm/snarkiness to come. Although he probably won't talk much when there's more people than just the Tantei around. Tell me how I'm doing with the ICness, I need to know!

White-Dragon-of-Hope: Yusuke/Kuwabara is my second favourite YYH pairing next to Hiei/Kurama. I can't be the only one who sees something there...

And thank you, I like this fic as well. But then, I'm probably biased.

Anyway, I know this has taken me a while but I had to decide where I wanted this to go, and where you lot might want me to take it. It's also been very hard to write this chapter and I'm STILL not happy with it, but I think that if I go over it again then my head will explode all over my computer, and we wouldn't want that... Any ideas you might have are very welcome.

Remember to review!

Disclaimer: I own the plot and some...er...lint! I own lint! I have waaaaaaay too many material posessions...

Year of the Demon

by Evandar

Chapter 2

Poppy Pomfrey's jaw dropped when she saw the injuries that the tall, ginger haired boy had obtained in the forest and she instantly laid him on a bed to heal him. It only took her a short while to deal with him but she made sure that he would stay in bed to relax. When she turned around though, she saw the short black haired boy lay a blood soaked, silver fox onto another one of the beds.

"I am not a vetinarian", she snapped at him, shocked that he couldn't care less about his companion's injuries. He raised crimson eyes to hers and glared harshly

"Kurama's NOT an animal", the boy snarled back in a shockingly deep voice. "He's dying. Heal him or I will level this castle."

Poppy gaped at the boy. There was something in his eyes and the tone of his voice that left her with no doubts that he could, and would, follow through with his threat. In an automatic response she found herself walking towards the bed that the fox had been laid on, her wand in hand, and ready for some serious healing.

First she ran a scan over the small creature with her wand. It showed extensive damage to the lower body, which appeared to have been crushed by something very heavy. There was massive internal haemorraghing and the creature's pelvis and upper left leg were completely shattered along with part of its rib cage. Poppy was surprised that the creature was still alive. She turned to the short boy who was gently stroking the fox's ears.

"I'll do everything that I can to save, er, him", she promised. "But I think you should prepare for the worst."

The boy looked at her strangely for a moment before realisation dawned in his eyes. He looked away then and rested his head on the bed next to the fox, his fingers still massaging the fox's soft ears.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Albus Dumbledore looked up expectantly as one of the portraits alerted him to the stone guardian of his rooms stepping aside. Sure enough, just seconds later, an anxious looking Ronald Weasley and a panicking Neville Longbottom flung open the door.

"Professor!" Ronald gasped out. "We found some strangers in the forest, they're in the hospital wing now. Hagrid told us to come and get you, and to hurry. He says they're not human!"

Dumbledore nodded and stepped out from behind his desk. He allowed the two teenagers to lead him down to the hospital, where they found Poppy Pomfrey leaning over a bed, Hagrid, Harry and Draco Malfoy standing off to one side and three other boys, none of whom Dumbledore recognised. One of the boys looked up at his entrance and watched him closely as he crossed the room.

Dumbledore noticed this and crossed over to the boy, who was sitting next to one of the other boys, who was laid up in bed, aparently recovering from an injury of some sort. The boy in the chair was of average height for a fifteen year old boy and he had slicked back black hair and calculating, but mischevious, brown eyes. The boy in the bed was tall, with carrot coloured hair and bright blue eyes. Dumbledore couldn't help but notice that the two boys were holding hands.

"Hello", Dumbledore greeted. "I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of this establishment. Might I ask who you are and what you are doing here?"

"I'm Lord Yusuke Urameshi of Makai", the black haired boy replied. "This is my mate Kazuma Kuwabara, and the other two are Lords Kurama and Hiei, also of Makai. We are the Reikai Tantei, the Spirit World Detectives, and we are here on a mission. I can't tell you any more than that, I'm afraid, but we mean no harm to your students."

"Thank you for reassuring me of that", Dumbledore said. "Safety here is paramount, and with the current political climate, I hope you can forgive me for being suspicious. Lords of Makai, you say. What is that?"

"Makai is the Japanese name for the Demon World", Yusuke explained.

"Then you are demons?" Dumbledore asked. "Your kind have not been seen in these parts for centuries."

"Kurama and Hiei are demons", Yusuke said patiently, although he was still wary of the old man's questions. "I'm only a half demon and Kuwabara is a human."

"I see", Dumbledore murmured. "What happened to you all to be injured?"

"We weren't expecting to find a giant in the forest out there", Kuwabara muttered as he tried to sit up. His stomach was still tender, however, and he winced as the healing muscles complained against his movements. Yusuke's attention was instantly taken up by this and he turned away from Dumbledore to tend to his mate, leaving the old man to observe them carefuly for a moment before he withdrew from the scene to ask Hagrid and his students what exactly had happened out therein the forest.

As he approached his students and his gamekeeper he noticed how nervous Draco Malfoy was, and how he kept shooting frightened looks towards the strangers. Harry too was doing this, although his looks were a little bit more calculated, and definately curious.

"I need to know what happened", Dumbledore said quietly, although not so quietly that the demons behind him couldn't hear. "AndI need to know whether you think they will be useful in the war effort."

"Useful?" Harry asked. He sounded a bit strange, although asking the demons for help against Voldemort had been the last thing on his mind.

"Having demons on our side could be extremely...beneficial", Dumbledore answered quickly. "What happened in that forest tonight, Hagrid?"

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Accross at the other side of the hospital wing Yusuke sat watching the old man out of the corner of his eye. Demons? Beneficial? Was this man on drugs? The thought of any demon, except Kurama and Yukina, willingly helping out any human, let alone a Light wizard was laughable. And even then, Kurama and Yukina would only help if there was something in it for them, and they were the nicest demons Yusuke had ever come accross.

The old man's questions were because of the war going on, but what on earth made him think that the demons were trustworthy? Afterall, hadn't the British wizarding populace killed every one of their native demons, that they could get their hands on, to 'cleanse' the country? What made Dumbledore think that Kurama, Hiei and himself were any different to those demons that had been hunted down and executed? Was it Kuwabara? Was it because they were the Reikai Tantei?

The old man was planning something, and Yusuke really wished that he knew what it was. He listened to the boorish gamekeeper as he told the headmaster everything that he knew about the four detectives, which wasn't much. He mentioned Hiei's 'strange' threat, the talking fox, and their apparent reluctance to ask for help. It was the small, skinny black haired kid that mentioned that Yusuke had alluded to a previous experience in a forest in which going straight through hadn't been the best of ideas either. Dumbledore had quickly asked if anything more had been said about that particular experience and looked disappointed when the boy said that he didn't know any more. The group of wizards was silent for a few moments before it was broken, loudly, by the red haired boy.

"What are they Professor?" he demanded. "Hagrid said that they weren't human."

"Indeed, Hagrid was right", Dumbledore replied, his voicemuch quieter than the boy's had been. "The red haired one is a human but the others, I'm afraid to say, are demons."

The blonde kid nodded as if he had suspected this all along. The red head gaped at him and the round faced, brown haired boy looked as if he was going to faint.

Any other conversation wass stopped, however when Madam Pomfrey stepped back from Kurama's bed, leaving the fox lying there, his once blood encrusted fur now clean, his breathing steady. Yusuke saw Hiei remove his hand from the fox's head and he realised that Hiei had been lending his reiki to the fox to aid his healing.

"Is he going to be alright?" Yusuke asked the matron, who was looking nervously at Hiei as he inspected his fox.

"Oh, yes. He'll be just fine after a few day's rest. Half and hour later, though, and I wouldn't have been able to save him", she told him, not taking her eyes off the diminutive fire demon.

"Ah!" Dumbledore interrupted, sweeping over to where the fire demon sat. He looked closely at Kurama, bending so low that hiscrooked nose was almost touching the soft silver fur, totally ignoring the low, possessive growl that trickled from Hiei's throat. "Fascinating creatures, foxes. What kind is he?"

In reply, Kurama liftes his silver head and turned tired golden eyes on the headmaster. "I am a Youko", he said in a cool voice. "A Spirit Fox that has gained the powers of a demon. I am also one of the three Lords of Makai, soI would appreciate it if you backed off and let me get the rest that your own, dear matron, reccommended."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to hanahana-chan, FoxyFireKitsune, KyoHana, Kat, Chaos Guardian Seth, dimonyo-anghel, Ramis Hunroll, darksaphire, Asaake and id0ntkn0wwh0iam druggedtoinsanity for reviewing and loving this fic. Sorry this update took so long but I was figuring out what I wanted to do next.

So read, enjoy (hopefully), and review. And remember, any ideas are very welcome.

Year of the Demon

By Evandar

Chapter 3

It was two long weeks before Kurama and Kuwabara were allowed out of the Hospital Wing, and out from under Poppy Pomfrey's watchful eye. They had been given a private room at the back of the Ward so that they were kept away from the prying of the students. And there had been several students trying to get in to see them, none more so than Gryffindor's Golden Trio. While Harry and Ron had been in the forest when the four detectives had been found, their friend Hermione had not and she wanted access to them so that she could annoy them with endless questions.

It struck all of them as odd that the other two had not been seen since the night they had arrived but then again, they didn't know the details of a demonic mating bond. Loyal mates that they were, Hiei and Yusuke hadn't left their lovers' sides and had been tending to them despite reassurances that they were just fine.

It was during the second lesson period that the Reikai Tantei finally escaped from their stuffy room and they headed straight for the school grounds. Kurama, who was still in his fox form, leapt up onto Hiei's shoulders and draped himself around the fire demon's neck like a second scarf. Kuwabara and Yusuke walked behind their smaller companion, holding hands.

It didn't take very long before they were free of the castle's creepy corridors with portraits that whispered as they passed. As soon as Hiei stepped out onto the lawn Kurama leapt from his shoulder and darted off, a brilliant silver streak against the green. Hiei rolled his eyes fondly as he watched his fox frolic amongst the plants, chasing the occasional late butterfly and generally making a fool out of himself. Every so often Kurama would race back to the tree that Hiei was sitting under to nuzzle and lick his mate before dashing off again to play. Yusuke and Kuwabara lazed a short distance away, kissing and enjoying some privacy at last. As much as they liked their teammates, being stuck with them all the time did grate on their nerves.

After about quarter of an hour Kurama returned to Hiei more permanantly. He trotted over to the dozing hiyoukai and transformed into his human form. Smiling lightly he leant over his mate and pressed their lips together softly. Hiei inhaled the scent of his mate and pulled Kurama closer, twining his fingers in the long crimson strands.

"Aishiteru", Kurama breathed against Hiei's lips when they broke apart for air. Hiei's lips curved up into a slight smile and he kissed Kurama lightly.

"I love you too", he whispered back.

Kurama grinned and rested his head on Hiei's chest, closing his eyes and snuggling close. He felt Hiei's hand move from his hair so that he could pet it gently and his other arm wrapped around his waist.

A short while later Yusuke and Kuwabara joined them and Kurama shifted off Hiei's chest so that they could both sit up. They hadn't spoken about the mission since their arrival at the castle, deeming it too risky. They didn't want to be found out and there was a large chance that they had been observed during their stay in that room.

"So what now?" Yusuke asked. "We're here, but what happens next?"

"We try to gain the wizards' trust", Kurama replied. "Has anyone spoken to Dumbledore?"

"Yusuke did", Kuwabara answered.

"Yeah", Yusuke agreed. "He was asking loads of questions about us; who we are, what were are, why we're here... I told him who and what we are but I just said that we're on a mission that we can't tell him about. He seemed to take it okay, but it wasn't what he said to me that was interesting. He seemed to think that he might be able to use our help in his little war."

"Really?" Hiei asked, his eyebrows raising. "He doesn't know much about demons does he?"

"What does he think he'd be able to use us for, I wonder", Kurama mused. "I mean, Reikai hardly has a hold on us anymore...what could he offer us that Reikai can't?"

"No idea, but I think it'd be fighting", Yusuke admitted. "Anyway, he didn't say much else, he just told the kids what we are and left. Probably to call an Order meeting."

The others nodded but they didn't have a chance to say anything else as the doors to the castle swung open and the students poured out onto the grass for their morning break. The four strangers on the lawn soon attracted an audience, at the head of which was Hermione Granger.

Realising that they were going to get interrogated the Tantei got up and began to slowly make their way back up to the castle, pushing their way through the milling students. As soon as they reached a suitable spot both Hiei and Kurama blurred out of human vision as they ran back at demon speed. Yusuke stuck with Kuwabara, trying to ignore the loud questions being shouted at him from all sides, especially from a bushy haired girl, who fired off on question after another, not giving him a chance to reply, even if he had wanted to.

Suddenly his sleeve was grabbed and he was pulled around to face an excited looking girl with long blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Do...do you know if that red head's single?" she asked him breathlessly, indicating the direction in which Kurama had disappeared. Yusuke gaped at her.

"Do I look like a demonic dating agency to you?" he demanded. "Yeah? Well no, he's not, he's married and he's happy about it. Now bugger off and leave us alone!"

Shoving the girl aside he grabbed Kuwabara by the wrist and stalked away from the crowd, taking his mate with him. The students stood behind him, staring, Hermione's mouth still moving with silent questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to KyoHana, Shinigami, LoversPastForgotten and Si for reviewing this baby. I have been in talks with another author about ideas for 'Year of the Demon' and have a general plot line in mind. I didn't before! Oops! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and please remember to read and review. Any criticism or ideas are very welcome so long as it's constructive.

This chapter is dedicated to War-chan

Chapter 4

Upon their return to the Hospital Wing the Reikai Tantei found Albus Dumbledore waiting for them. He was sat on a chair in their room sipping at a cup of tea and he smiled at them congenially as they entered, although he did inspect Kurama very closely. Hiei snared at him for the 'intrusion' on his mate and Dumbledore looked away.

"I see you have found your way out of the castle", the old wizard observed. "How did you find the grounds? I personally think that they are at their best at this time of the year."

"Uh", Yusuke said. "They're alright, very different from Japan."

"I can imagine", Dumbledore replied. "And very different from Makai as well, I should think."

"Yeah", Kuwabara agreed. "There's no dead bodies lying around."

Dumbledore simply smiled at him and sipped at a bit more of his tea.

"I have a proposition for you", he said after a moment's silence.

"Oh?" Yusuke prompted.

"As you are already here on a mission", Dumbledore continued. "That I will not press you to tell me about, I would appreciate it if you could do a little job for me."

"What?" Hiei asked.

"There is a student who often manages to get himself into...trying...situations. These situations have gotten more dangerous over the years and he is now starting to look for them. In return for your staying here, I would like you to make sure that he does not do anything rash."

"Translation: you want us to babysit some human brat", Hiei drawled. "Wonderful."

"I want you to protect Harry Potter", Dumbledore said, as though there was a difference between the two statements.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

"I can't believe he was so rude to Lavender!" Hermione ranted. "As a guest in our school and a Lord, albeit a demon one, I would have expected him to have at least some manners. What's he even doing here anyway? The demon population in England is strictly monitored, and none are allowed to stay here for more than three weeks, so there's not much that he could do."

"We told you Hermione", Ron said, rolling his eyes. "He said that they were detectives that were here on a mission of some sort. Huh, and you say that we don't listen."

Hermione ignored him.

"And even if he does mean harm then why would he claim refuge here?" she mused. "He could easily destroy the castle, what with demons being immune to our magic, and he would have to be powerful to become a Demon Lord. They're the most powerful beings in all three worlds, apart from the gods of course.

"But if he doesn't mean us harm then what could he want with a human school of magic in the Scottish Highlands? There's nothing here that could possibly be of any use or worth to him, nor any of his companions. What was that you said Ron?"

"Nothing", Ron muttered.

"Honestly!" Hermione huffed. "Sometimes I think that you have no curiosity."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look over Hermione's head, silently agreeing that the girl was completely out of synch with the rest of the world.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

The four detective trudged reluctantly after the enigmatic headmaster up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Common Room to meet their new charge. They had been warned by Koenma that the old man might try something like this and they had been ordered to take any job that he might offer so long as it meant that they would stay in the castle, so they had agreed to stop this 'Harry Potter' being an idiot, no matter how much they might hate the job.

Kurama had transformd back into his fox form, more as a precaution against being hit on than anything else, and he trotted up the stairs next to his diminutive mate. Hiei was glaring at everything he came accross and had already sent several paintings scurrying from their frames in fear of his obvious fury by the time they reached the portrait that led into the Lion's Den.

"The password is 'ice mice'", Dumbledore informed them helpfully, and as he did so the portrait swung open behind him, unleashing a blast of noise, heat and the scent of hot human bodies on the demons' senses.

The detectives whimpered in horror; Gryffindor Common Room was worse to them than anything they had met in the Demon Realm.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all my reviewers, and a sincere apology for the delay in updating. RL and plot bunnies got in the way, I'm afraid. Don't worry though, I'm going to try and stop that from happening again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho, and unfortunately, I never will. I'm not making any money from them either.

Year of the Demon

by Evandar

Chapter 5

Dumbledore swept into the Common Room without a care in the world, followed by Kuwabara; the only member of the Tantei with dull enough senses to find the room bearable. At the Headmaster's entrance, the whole of Gryffindor went silent as they all stared at the man who commanded their greatest respect. Yusuke gave a soft sigh of relief and he stepped into the Common Room as well, followed by Hiei and Kurama, who had hopped up onto his mate's shoulder. The portrait swung shut behind them, cutting off their only means of escape.

Everyone's eyes flicked from the Headmaster to them, studying them intently. Yusuke recognised a couple of them from the forest and even more from earlier that day; including the girl that had asked about Kurama. He could see her going up in flames if she tried it on again; Hiei was very possessive.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to regain the students' attention.

"I would like to introduce the Spiritworld Detectives," he said importantly. "They are on a mission here at Hogwarts, and to help them, I have allowed them to become unofficial members of Fifth Year. I am expecting all of you to be on your very best behaviour, and to help them if they ask, as well as respecting their powers and privacy. That is all, thank you."

With that, the old man turned and left the Common Room, leaving his 'guests' to deal with the students' growing curiosity.

"Oh, so he's 'allowing' us, is he?" Yusuke huffed indignantly.

"Probably doesn't want Potter to know that we're his unofficial babysitters," Hiei pointed out, his voice little more than a growl.

The noise had started up again, and was gradually building into the roar that it had been before, only now all of the conversations revolved around them. The students were speculating wildly about what their mission might be, and about their encounter during the first break.

Eventually the Tantei were approached by a girl that they all recognised as the one that had tried to interrogate them that morning.

"Hello," she greeted. "I'm Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Fifth Year Girls' Prefect. Welcome to Hogwarts, and to Gryffindor! Um...I was wondering if you would like to join my friends and I."

"Uh, okay," Yusuke agreed. The girl unnerved him a little, just because she reminded him strongly of Keiko. 'Except this one won't beat the crap out of me because of Kuwa,' he thought to himself.

The girl beamed at him and led them over to where she had been sitting earlier, with a scrawny black-haired boy, a tall red-haired boy, and a younger girl, who had to be the red-head's younger sister. The small group was sat in the prime seats by the fire, with their books spread out over several tables.

"This is Ron Weasley, the Boys' Prefect for our year, and his sister Ginny," Hermione informed them. "And this is Harry Potter."

Yusuke and Kuwabara bowed politely in greeting, while Hiei simply looked bored.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi," Yusuke replied. "And this is my mate, Kazuma Kuwabara, known by his last name only, by the way. The fox is called Kurama and the short, evil, antisocial one is Hiei."

Hiei glared at him for the less than polite introduction and sat down in an armchair, grabbing one of Hermione's abandoned books as he did so. Kurama took that opportunity to slither down into his lap and curl up. Hiei began to scratch his ears absent-mindedly as he read. The students stared at him.

"Like I said, 'antisocial'," Yusuke reminded them as he flopped down onto a spare sofa and rested his head on Kuwabara's lap. "Although. I had no idea he could read English."

"You don't know a lot of things," Hiei muttered. "I learnt it years ago, moron."

Yusuke rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione, who was sat on the edge of her seat,her eyes gleaming with anticipation. She was going to question them again, and this time, they couldn't run away. Yusuke groaned mentally before muttering; "Ask away."

She needed no more prompting and launched into her questions.

"Are you really demons?" she asked. "How old are you? What types of demon are you? How powerful are you? What are your powers? Why are you here? How did you become Spiritworld Detectives? Is the job very dangerous? Where are you from?"

She continued in a similar vein for quite some time, ignoring the looks that the Tantei, and her friends, were giving her. Eventually she stopped to gasp for breath and think of more things that she wanted to know about them, giving the four Detectives a chance to figure out how to answer her, and not offend her too much.

"That's none of your damn business, you foolish human child," Hiei snapped.

Hermione looked stunned for a moment and opened her mouth to argue, but Yusuke interupted her.

"Hiei's right," he told her. "We can't answer most of your questions because that would mean giving you personal information that could put us, and you in danger. I'll try to answer some though. Stop glaring at me Hiei, they do deserve to know a little bit about what they're dealing with."

"Hn," Hiei replied and returned to his book, although he did keep listening to what Yusuke was saying.

"I'm human," Kuwabara started helpfully.

"Yeah, but the rest of us are demons," Yusuke added. "Kuwabara and I are twenty five, but the other two are way over. Kurama...no one's quite sure how old he is; he lost count somewhere around a thousand, and Hiei so far has refused to tell us, but I think he's over five hundred. We're all different types of demon, and we're all very powerful, but we can't tell you more than that. We're here on a mission. That mission is none of your damn business, so keep your noses out, and yes, our job is dangerous.

"We became Spiritworld Detectives in different ways. I was hired to be one after I came back from the dead, Kuwabara voluteered to become one, for Hiei it's a punishment, and Kurama was assigned to make sure that he doesn't break anymore laws."

"Punishment?" Ron asked. "For what?"

"Theft, conspiracy, murder, kidnapping, travel to the Human Realm without permission and terrorism," Hiei listed. Ron made an odd noise that sounded like someone had stabbed him in the kidneys with an iron bar. "It was either this, or eight hundred years in the Spiritworld prison."

"Hiei used to be a mercenary and an assassin," Yusuke elaborated. "He's a bit of a bastard, really."

"I was a complete bastard when I was torturing your girlfriend," Hiei reminded him, making Yusuke scowl.

"She was not my girlfriend," he hissed.

"You came back from the dead?" Harry asked suddenly, a strange look on his face.

"Yeah," Yusuke replied. "It freaked everyone out, as well. I died in a car accident, but it wasn't my time to die, so Koenma put me through an ordeal that I failed spectacularly, but I'd been noble about it, so he stuck me back in my body anyway. Stuff like reanimation doesn't happen very often."

"Yusuke was the first case of an unprepared death in over a hundred years," Kurama added. The four Hogwarts students turned to him in absolute shock.

"It...talked," Hermione pointed out faintly.


End file.
